Bacon
Personality Bacon has a confident friendly nature. He loves to play with his tennis ball and likes to hunt. Bacon will do anything he sets his mind to. He is not afraid of mean or bigger pups. He loves to talk about how he will make history one day by saving someone. He always puts his friends first and always makes sure no one is left behind. Bio Bacon grew up in a old dumpster behind a italian restaurant in New York. Left behind by his owner, Bacon tries to roam the world to find a better home for him. He hitch hikes truck to truck to find a new home. One day he ends up in a hangar at a unknown military base. That day, soldiers trained and taught him about helping others and hunting criminals. Weeks later he started to get addicted into saving people and capturing bad guys. After 5 months of training to be a hunting dog for the nation, Bacon was sent to do a mission with his crew. A mission that did not go planned. Bacon's task was to find a terrorist group hiding in the upper mountains. He was in the backseat of the armored truck sitting by his loving owner. Minutes later, missiles were shot at the truck. Bacon and the crew jumped out the truck, tumbling down the rocky hills. The truck bursted into flames. The soldiers were badly hurt and were trapped in a small trench of the mountian. Bacon tried to help his owner up. But his owner was suffering in 3rd degree burns. The destroyed truck started tumbling down the hill aiming right for the crew. None of them could get up from the pain they took. Bacon quickly tried to pull his owner out of the way but failed from his lack of strength. His owner told him to get back before it hit them. Bacon listened and ran out of the area in tears. A week later Bacon found himself in Adventure Bay seeking for a new home and more hunting jobs. He told himself that he will find the terrorists that killed his owner and crew and won't stop until he finds them. But first, he wants to train harder in the town of Adventure Bay. Appearance Bacon is a Labrador/Dalmation mix. He has one black spot on his left eye (similar to Rocky) and a multiple other spots on his back. He has green eyes and brown fur. Later on, Bacon is going to get a uniform, a pup pack, and a vehicle. His uniform is a military styled jacket and his vehicle is a hut that turned into a Jeep Wrangler, and a drone helicopter. (A image of Bacons vehicle will be here :P) Other Catchphrases: * "I got your 6" * "Roger/Roger That!" * "Hooah!" Pup Pack Tools: * Lighter * Mini Tazer * Rope * Tracker (with Tracker drones) * Parchute Bacon's Vehicle: * Bacon's vehicle is a triple changer! It starts out as a little green military hut that can transform into a navy blue Jeep Wrangler or a carbon black mini drone helicopter all by Bacon's command. * The Hut is a small military pup house which is the home of Bacon. It has a little intena and two red lights sticking out at the top * The Jeep is the most used by Bacon. He uses this vehicle mode daily when on rescues. It is navy blue and can hold about a 2 tons in the back. The Jeep also has accessories such as a winch motor, a grapling hook, and police head lights. * The Drone Helicopter is only used at special times when Bacons need it. This black chopper is used for finding bad guys in crowded areas or steep locations. Such as in the mountians or the woods. It has a night vision tracker and can shoot out a 20 foot long copper wire to capture criminals or people in trouble.